Halt vs Tape
by JustaBunchaHOOPLA
Summary: Halt, meet Crowley's newest invention. Tape.  Please review! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! (I said please!) I'm still writing my other story, too.**

Halt vs. Tape: Chapter 1

"How do you get this stupid stuff off? Curse you Crowley," Halt grumbled, in a bad mood as usual. He was currently battling Crowley's newest invention, duck tape. It was used for catching and killing ducks, and helped get all the feathers off. It, of course, could be used for other small animals, but Crowley tested it on a duck first, hence the name duck tape. Each ranger had a sample roll, and their assignment was to find other uses. Still cursing and grumbling, he fought it out of his hair. He didn't even know how it got there in the first place.

"Hey! Halt, how are you doing?" Will called from the door. Stepping in with Gilan by his side, they walked to the kitchen. With slightly- I mean _highly _amused faces, they watched Halt struggle to pull it out of his hair, only succeeding in causing more pain.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked them through gritted teeth, infuriated by their laughter.

"I don't know, having a war with it," Gilan smirked. Will by now was almost on the floor laughing.

"Hmpf," he sighed, giving up and just leaving it there. "I'm going to get Crowley for this."

"Get me for what?" he popped his head in through the back door, grinning like a maniac.

"W-what? Where'd you come from! You're not based here!" by now everyone was laughing, and it only made Halt even more exasperated. He sighed again, and gave everyone death stares. After they all calmed down enough to talk, but with the occasional giggle or hiccup coming through, Halt looked at all of them pointedly.

"Why are you all here!"

"To see you humiliate yourself with Crowley's newest invention." Gilan simply stated.

"Shut up, you're just going to make him madder," Will poked him in the ribs.

"To see how you were doing. Everyone submitted their different uses except you. We're having a competition to see whose was the most creative. But, we need everyone's ideas, even if they are the same as someone else's. We'll give you one more day!" he said all bright and cheery, as if he weren't about to go send all three of them to spend the night in a tree. Halt sighed, and then reluctantly agreed.

"Fine." he said, "but only if you show me what you came up with."

"Why?" Will asked innocently, even though he knew the answer. Halt was just being lazy, and wanted to copy off of someone else. What a cheater.


	2. Chapter 2

Halt vs. Tape: Chapter 2

They walked in, covered and leaves, twigs, and sap.

"So, how was your night?" Halt asked, who was cheerily sipping his coffee.

"Neh," Will grumbled in response. Pulling a leaf out of his hair, he poured himself a cup of the dark, aromatic liquid. Following suit, Crowley and Gilan shuffled meekly after him. The only reason Crowley had gotten up there was because Halt literally threw him up there. All he could do was hang on to the braches, hoping they didn't break under his weight while Gilan and Will pulled him up. Needless to say, Halt was on the ground laughing (well, not really, but his equivalent of it). All three of them were too scared to go down, in fear of facing Halt's wrath again. He had an unexpectedly peaceful night. The rest of them, not so lucky. Here they were, stiff and uncomfortable, pulling twigs out of their cloaks and rubbing sap out of their hair.

After they all settled down, Halt said, "We had a deal. Show me all of the thingys for the competition."

"_You _had a deal. _We _did not." Gilan pointed out.

"Yeah, you kinda did." Will agreed.

Crowley sighed, then said, "We did actually have a deal."

"For what?" Will and Gilan cried in unison.

"Wait, unless it doesn't include either of us, we're fine about it." Gilan said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Will agreed, putting his hands up in defense.

"Well," Crowley started slowly.

"You have to clean the whole house for a month." Halt butted in, rather rudely.

"Hey!" they cried again.

"You have to help us," Will accused to Crowley.

"That, or show him the contest entries." Crowley finished.

"Well, I guess that would be easier," Will half agreed.

"But then he would just be a lazy butt!" Gilan opposed.

"I love how you talk as if I'm not here." Halt butted in sarcastically. "Thanks for being _soo _considerate."

"Shut up," Crowley said. Halt decided to ignore that particular comment.

After some arguing and lots of pointing, they decided to just show him the entries. Gilan went to go get his bag made of duck tape. Pulling all of the entries out of it, Halt looked over in slight amazement. He never knew so many things could be made with that treacherous sticky monster. Some were on paper, and Gilan profoundly and dramatically read those first.

"Here we go…Crowley, should I read all of them? A lot of them are the same."

"Gilan, whatever's faster." Halt just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay…here we go again. So, the corps has thought of catching more animals, getting their apprentices to shut up by taping their mouths shut-,"

"That's a good one," he commented.

"Continuing on…So, let's see, well, fixing things, holding things together, making stuff out of it,"

"Wait, what?"

"Halt, stop interrupting!" Will exclaimed, aggravated by his mentor's outbursts. He saw his questioning looks, and pointed to Gilan's bag.

"See? You can make stuff out of it. Like, a bag or something. Get it?"

"No." Will and Gilan sighed. Crowley shoved it in his face and yelled at him to look at it. Halt yelled back and told him he would, thank you very much. After much examining and many questions, three very frazzled and peeved rangers wanted to smack Halt in the face.

"Are you done with your annoying and incessant questions?" Gilan bit his lip to avoid lashing out at Halt's face.

"Well, are you?" Will interrogated.

"Well, I have just one more question…" Everyone was fed up with Halt, but he seemed to be having fun with it.

"NO! You don't have another question!" Crowley bellowed, "You have the rest of today and tomorrow morning to get your contest entry in."

And that was that.

**Hope you liked it! I would have posted it sooner but I had to do my science fair project… :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Halt vs. Tape: Chapter 3

The next morning…

"Halt!" Crowley, Will, and Gilan screamed really loudly just to annoy him. It was noon, and they knew Halt was already up. Then, they acted surprised when he towered over him from behind. Well, not really because he's a midget, but it seemed like that. Gilan was impervious to this feeling and greeted him as if he hadn't seen him in ages.

"Hey Halt! We were looking for you! Long time no see!" Gilan shook his hand rigorously as if he really hadn't seen him two seconds ago. Halt pulled his hand back, shaking it to get rid of the numbness and pain.

"_What do you imbeciles want this time?"_ Halt snarled.

"No need to talk in italics," Will calmly suggested. Halt just went 'hmpf'.

"Where's your entry?" Crowley asked, breaking the painful silence between former apprentice and mentor. Halt had not thought of a thing, but had just thought of one.

"Well, how about we go outside and I show you?" A evil grin spread across his face as he said this.

"Uh-oh, this not good. He's grinning, but for a bad reason. We'll leave this to you" Gilan and Will backed away ever so slowly. They really didn't want to spend yet another night in a tree.

"Yeah," Will agreed, "we really should just leave it to you two. C'mon Gil," they scampered away, at first speed walking, then running, and then sprinting the last few feet out the door. They kept sprinting until they were out of sight.

"Well," Will puffed as he caught his breath, "that was close. Let's stay here. It's peaceful." They looked around the empty clearing.

"Sure," Gilan agreed, "I have apples!" he grinned and pulled them out of his cloak pocket. "They were for Blaze, but now they're ours!"

"Sure!" his easy smile always made Will feel better.

After a while of chatting and munching on apples, they headed back to the tiny cabin in the woods.

Only to find an evilly grinning Halt, an empty roll of duck tape, and a very distressed Crowley. Who was hanging from a tree by his hands and feet and his mouth taped up. All you could hear was Halt sipping coffee, reading reports, and keeping an eye on Crowley. Oh, and Crowley's futile mumbles for help. Will and Gilan gave wordless looks to each other, turned on their heels, and headed straight back to that peaceful little clearing. They definitely did not want to have the same fate as their commandant.

Looks like Halt _was _creative.

**So, hope you liked it! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Take a look at my other story, and if you review I'll review your stories.**


End file.
